1. Technical Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiment relates generally to an artificial turf remover and infill separator, and method of use thereof, and more specifically to an artificial turf remover and infill separator comprising an artificial turf removing station, an infill separating station and an artificial turf collecting station. The infill separating station comprises fin-shaped picks and rotatable diggers that remove infill from the face of the artificial turf as it is turned upside down. Additionally, the infill separating station comprises rotatable spinning devices having chain links secured thereto, that whip against collected artificial turf to jostle loose the infill material.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial turf is commonly utilized on football fields, baseball fields, golf courses and the like. Unlike natural grass, one benefit of artificial turf is that it does not require watering in the summer months, nor does it freeze in the winter months. Additionally, artificial turf is advantageous because it does not require mowing, fertilizing and/or airing.
Typically, artificial turf comprises a mat of polymeric filaments and an infill material. The infill material may comprise, for exemplary purposes only, combinations of sand, crushed rubber and/or plastic granules. To install the artificial turf, several mats are rolled out onto a field and glued or sewed together, and subsequently the infill material is evenly distributed on top of the mat, penetrating down between the filaments.
While artificial turf is advantageous in many respects, it needs to be replaced with new artificial turf approximately every eight to ten years. The reasons for replacing artificial turf may be because the artificial turf is worn out, or because the artificial turf has been installed inappropriately, for example, base drainage is poor.
Currently there exist several devices and methods for removing and/or replacing artificial turf. One device teaches lifting a strip of turf from a ground base and directing the turf through a separating and winding section by means of powered guide rollers. The separating section separates infill material from the turf, and the winding station rolls the turf around a central shaft into a compact, transportable form. The device comprises at least one rotatable grinder structure. In one embodiment, the grinder structure consists of a square section with a round bar welded to each corner. During the separating process, the square-shaped grinder rotates via drive means as the artificial turf is directed past it, with the grinder being arranged in such a position that the rounded bars on each corner contact the turf in a cyclic manner. However, while such a device utilizes grinder structures with rounded bars to remove infill material, it does not invert the turf to remove infill material, and thus does not efficiently remove all the infill material.
Another previous device teaches a method for loosening artificial turf infill. The device comprises a rotating drum with multiple fin-shaped prongs extending therefrom. The machine is either pushed or pulled along artificial turf, such that the elongated prongs extend into the artificial turf to dislodge any infill material within. While such a device is useful in removing infill from artificial turf, it utilizes only fin-shaped prongs to dislodge the infill material and does not turn the turf upside down to remove the infill material, and thus does not efficiently remove all the infill material.
Yet another machine teaches a process of turf removal by which artificial turf is withdrawn along a path from a floor surface having artificial turf onto a driven take-up roll. Before being rolled, the artificial turf is directed through a separating section which dislodges dirt from the turf. The dislodging mechanism involves a rotating drum provided with extended beater bars that engage the turf to comb dirt therefrom and forcing it to fall onto a collection area. However, while such a device utilizes beater bars to remove infill material, it does not invert the turf to comb infill from the artificial turf, and thus does not efficiently remove all the infill material.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an artificial turf remover and infill separator that utilizes a variety of methods that penetrate the face and flail the back side of collected artificial turf, thereby efficiently removing infill from the collected artificial turf.